1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height-adjustable armrest assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Design Pat. No. 426,408 issued to Su on Jun. 13, 2000 discloses an armrest that is secured to the seat in a rigid manner. However, its height is not adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,842 issued to Tseng on Sep. 9, 1997 discloses a height-adjustable armrest unit for a chair. However, the height-adjustable armrest unit can only be used with a small-size chair. In addition, the height-adjustable armrest unit is supported by the seat at only one point and thus can only bear a low load. Namely, the height-adjustable armrest unit will be damaged when it is subject to a higher load.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, an armrest assembly comprises:
an armrest having a first end pivotally attached to a backrest of the chair and a second end;
a fixing member having a first end fixed to a seat of the chair and a second end; and
an adjusting means having a first end engaged with the second end of the armrest in a manner allowing relative sliding movement therebetween when the first end of the armrest pivots, the adjusting means further having a second end slidably engaged with the second end of the fixing member such that movement of the adjusting means relative to the fixing member causes a change in a height of the armrest, and the adjusting means and the fixing member being so configured that the adjusting means and the fixing member are engaged together when the adjusting means is in a first position and that the adjusting means and the fixing member are movable relative to each other when the adjusting means is in a second position.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, an armrest assembly comprises:
a bracket securely attached to one of a seat of a chair and a backrest of the chair, the bracket having a first end and a second end,
an armrest having a first end pivotally attached to the first end of the bracket and a second end;
a fixing member having a first end fixed to the second end of the seat and a second end; and
an adjusting means having a first end engaged with the second end of the armrest in a manner allowing relative sliding movement therebetween when the first end of the armrest pivots, the adjusting means further having a second end slidably engaged with the second end of the fixing member such that movement of the adjusting means relative to the fixing member causes a change in a height of the armrest, and the adjusting means and the fixing member being so configured that the adjusting means and the fixing member are engaged together when the adjusting means is in a first position and that the adjusting means and the fixing member are movable relative to each other when the adjusting means is in a second position.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, an armrest assembly comprises:
an armrest having a first end pivotally attached to a backrest of a chair and a second end;
a fixing member having a first end pivotally attached to a seat of the chair and a second end; and
an adjusting means having a first end securely engaged with the second end of the armrest, the adjusting means further having a second end slidably engaged with the second end of the fixing member such that movement of the adjusting means relative to the fixing member causes a change in a height of the armrest, and the adjusting means and the fixing member being so configured that the adjusting means and the fixing member are engaged together when the adjusting means is in a first position and that the adjusting means and the fixing member are movable relative to each other when the adjusting means is in a second position.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.